


Not Frozen Again

by rabbityone



Series: Rabbit Does McHanzo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Old Men In Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, domestic life, family movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbityone/pseuds/rabbityone
Summary: Family movie night at the McCree-Shimada household.
No, we're not watching the newest Frozen sequel.





	

Movie night at the McCree-Shimada household was always an interesting affair. While Jesse made popcorn with the help of their son, Hanzo sat curled on the couch, finishing the article he was reading on his tablet. The sounds of laughter from the kitchen indicated that the “help” being provided was probably more along the lines of “how much popcorn can I get away with stealing” than anything else. Hanzo chuckled to himself, glancing up as their daughter Ana flopped onto the couch. At eight years old, she was going through the princess stage that both Hanzo and Jesse quietly loathed and loved in equal measure. Loathed, because it meant buying all the merchandise, but loved because the modern princesses Disney was producing were pretty good role models. Hanzo recognised the look on his daughter’s face, it was similar to the one Jesse made when he was trying to talk the archer into something.

“Otosan…?”

“Yes, Ana?”

“Can we watch the Frozen…”

“No.” Ana pouted. Truly it was an impressive pout, one that usually had her Uncle Genji immediately wrapped around her little finger. Hanzo and Jesse were starting to grow some immunity to the pout, although Jesse still caved occasionally. As if summoned by thought alone, Jesse ambled into the front room carrying a large bowel of popcorn. Their son, Genji, followed behind. Hanzo had insisted on naming their youngest after his brother, a fact the elder Genji adored. They even referred to him as Sparrow, a nickname Hanzo’s brother had insisted upon. He barely had time to set his tablet down before he had a lap full of his youngest. Sparrow grinned up at him, Shimada features on a slightly darker face. Hanzo smiled, holding his son close.

“Did you and Dad have fun making the popcorn?” he asked. Sparrow nodded, grin widening.

“Uh huh. Dad tried to put just butter on it, but I made sure there was honey in there too,” the little boy sounded incredibly proud. Hanzo kissed the top of his son’s head, hiding a smile.

“Good boy.” Jesse sat down, bowel resting on his lap.

“Boy has as big a sweet tooth as you do, darlin’. Had to stop him from tryin’ t’add more sugar,” his husband groused, reaching to ruffle their son’s messy black hair. Sparrow giggled, snuggling closer to Hanzo. Ana took this time to snuggle close to Jesse, turning her big eyes up at him. Where Sparrow favoured the Shimada side of the family, Ana was more of an even mix of both her parents. Her curly hair was a dark brown, her skin a similar shade to both her father and brother, while her eyes pure Shimada.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, babycakes.”

“Can we watch Frozen…”

“Nope. It’s Sparrow’s turn to pick, sorry babydoll.” Ana huffed, pulling away from Jesse to the furthest corner of the couch. Her pout was deeper now. Hanzo glanced at her over the frames of his glasses.

“None of that, Ana. It’s only fair,” he said, watching Ana cross her arms and settle into a good sulk. Jesse chuckled, eating some of the popcorn.

“Aw, let her have her sulk, Hanz. She’ll come around,” he said with a chuckle. Sparrow, for his part, looked up at his ososan.

“I can pick the movie?” he asked. Hanzo and Jesse nodded, watching the six-year-old jump off Hanzo’s lap. He ran over to a pile of movies that Genji had left behind, mostly anime classics that he and Hanzo had loved while growing up. Sparrow picked a movie, running over and showing it to Jesse.

“‘Spirited Away’? What’s this one about?” he asked. Hanzo smiled, shifting slightly as Sparrow climbed back onto this lap.

“I remember that one. A little girl finds herself in the spirit world and is forced to work at a bath house when he parents are turned into pigs. Genji and I loved it when we were kids,” Hanzo replied. He remembered how Genji would cling to him every time the scene where Haku was attacked by paper came on, how he would fret until it was clear Haku would survive.

“Sounds fun,” Jesse replied, putting the movie on.

 

Soon, the little family were engrossed in the story. Ana quickly got over her sulk, cuddling close to Jesse. Around three-quarters of the way through, Sparrow was close to dozing off, while Ana at least lasted until the end. Hanzo and Jesse carried their dozing children upstairs, rousing them enough to get both changed into pyjamas and brush their teeth. Once the children were tucked safely in their beds, the two men retreated to their own bedroom. As they settled into bed (Hanzo reading from his tablet while Jesse completed a crossword puzzle) Hanzo couldn’t help but glance fondly over at his husband. Hair starting to grey, glasses perched on his nose, tapping his pencil against his upper lip, Jesse looked just as beautiful as he did when Hanzo first met him all those years ago. Almost sensing Hanzo’s gaze, the other man looked up, a fond smile curling his lips.

“What?”

“Nothing… just thinking about how handsome you are.”

“Aw, darlin’…”


End file.
